vacance
by haevenly
Summary: quand les weasley et Harry partent a la mer, sa donne ça! le dernier chapitre est arrivé.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacance d'été ?!**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Couple : HPDM RWBZ FWLJGW

Chapitre 1 : adieu Privet Drive bonjour Ajaccio

C'est une chaude matinée d'été, l'école vient de finir et l'année prochaine il n'aura pas à retourner à Poudlard. Sa septième année vient de s'achever à son plus grand soulagement. Le ciel est clair, le soleil brille. Harry s'ennuie fermement au 4 Privet Drive. Les Dursley ont décidé de rester ici pour les vacances et ont la ferme intention de l'envoyer en colonie de vacances pour s'en débarrasser. Les oiseaux chantent et seul le bruit du téléphone rompt ce silence paisible. Harry, qui est tranquillement dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le déjeuner, en sort pour aller répondre vu que personne d'autre n'a l'air motivé à le faire.

- Allô ? Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'ennuie.

- Quelle motivation quand tu réponds, se moque la voix à l'autre bout.

- RON ? Ca alors… Pour une surprise…

- Tu fais quelques choses pour tes vacances ?

- Rien. Sauf si mon oncle arrive à trouver une colonie de vacances pas trop chère qui serait d'accord de me garder 2 mois.

- Fred, George et moi, on va à la mer. On a loué une villa pour cinq personnes. On doit rejoindre Lee là-bas. Tu te rappelles de lui ?

- Comment oublier Lee Jordan ?

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Plutôt oui, répond Harry plein d'entrain. Bouge pas je vais demander à mon oncle.

Il pose le téléphone sur le meuble de l'entrée et se dirige dans le salon. Les Dursley regardent une émission du genre : « qui veut gagner des millions ». Ca n'allait pas être facile d'attirer leur attention. Même pendant les coupures publicitaires il faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'ils prêtent attention à Harry.

- Oncle Vernon ? Se risque le noiraud.

- Pas maintenant Harry, s'écrie Vernon alors que le présentateur annonce la publicité

- C'est au sujet des vacances !

Les petits yeux de son oncle se posent sur lui et il le fixe en plissant les yeux.

- Des copains voudraient que je parte avec eux en vacances… disons 2-3 mois.

- Quand pars-tu ?

Harry a compris que ça veut dire qu'il peut. Son oncle espère qu'il partirait le plus vite possible. Le noiraud reprend le téléphone et informe Ron qu'il vient. Les Weasley viendront le chercher dans l'heure qui suit. Il finit donc de préparer le repas pour les Dursley et monte faire ses valises. Il regarde la cage vide de Hedwige qui est perchée sur une armoire et se dit qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin il la range dans son armoire. Sa chouette se pose sur son épaule et il la caresse affectueusement. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur trois garçons roux. Les frères Weasley. On dirait des triplés mis à part le fait que Ron a plus de tache de rousseur que ses frères.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ? Demande Harry.

- Par la porte pardi ! C'est ta tante qui a ouvert, Répond Fred prenant une de ses valises.

Harry les suit en bas et crie. « J'y vais » depuis l'entrée.

Personne ne répond ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Harry qui n'a pas envie d'entendre un truc du genre : « ne te presse pas pour revenir ». Il ferme la porte et marche derrière les Weasley jusqu'à une voiture bleue clair. Harry la reconnaît parfaitement. Lui et Ron s'en étaient servi au début de leur deuxième année, ils avaient d'ailleurs failli se faire tuer par le saule cogneur de Poudlard. George met les bagages dans le coffre et Fred monte dessus pour qu'il ferme tellement il est rempli. Les jumeaux montent ensuite à l'avant, Fred au volant, pendant qu'Harry et Ron attachent leur ceinture.

- Dites, on ne va pas y aller en volant ? Si ? S'inquiète Harry.

- Bien sur qu'oui à moins que tu veuilles traverser l'océan à la nage, dit Fred en rigolant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La voiture s'élève dans les airs. George appuie sur un bouton et le véhicule devient invisible. Le voyage dure plus de trois heures.

- On va où en faite ? Demande Harry

- A Jaccio, Répond Fred. C'est en Morse, au sud de la France je crois…

-Ajaccio en Corse, Corrige Harry.

La voiture de pose sur un petit chemin en terre battue bordé par des champs de tournesols et roule jusque devant une villa couleur crème avec un toit en tuiles rouge. La porte en bois foncée s'ouvre et Lee Jordan sort les accueillir.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demande-t-il en serrant la main de Fred tandis qu'Harry respire le parfum de la liberté.

Enfin il est loin des Dursley. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il entend le bruit des vagues et l'odeur de l'eau salée lui chatouille les narines. Lee les aide à rentrer les bagages et à peine ont-ils franchi la porte que Hedwige s'envole pour se poser en haut d'une armoire. Le corridor est magnifique. Le sol est en marbre blanc et les murs en crépis bleu clair. A droite il y a une porte qui mène à la cuisine. Elle est dans les tons saumon. Et à gauche, la porte mène au salon couleur vanille et une autre s'ouvre sur une toilette au mur et au carrelage vert pomme.

Au fond du corridor, un grand escalier, en marbre, lui aussi, menant à l'étage où se trouve deux grandes chambres et une salle de bain. La première chambre que prennent Harry et Ron, était oranger. Elle contient deux lit, une armoire et un bureau. Par terre, le parquet vient d'être ciré et Ron, en chaussette, s'amuse à patiner dessus.

La chambre de Fred, Lee et George est verte pâle. Elle contient un lit double et un plus petit, une armoire et un bureau. Depuis la grande fenêtre, ils voient les champs de tournesols alors qu'Harry et Ron, eux, ont vu sur la mer. La salle de bain est blanche. Elle a une grande baignoire, des toilettes et un lavabo avec au-dessus un grand miroir. Harry observe le moindre petit détail de chaque pièce. Il trouve la villa et l'endroit magnifique. Il range ses affaires dans l'armoire et met un caleçon de bain de suite imité par Ron. Ils prennent des serviettes et courent dans la chambre d'en face. Fred saute sur son lit en criant : « c'est un matelas à eau trop bien » alors que George est sur le dos de Lee qui tourne en rond dans l'espoir de le faire tomber.

- Vous venez à la plage ? Demande Ron en fixant Fred qui cesse de sauter en entendant le mot plage.

Harry les regarde à tour de rôle et les supplie du regard. Georges ouvre l'armoire à la recherche de maillots, Lee prend des serviettes et Fred a sorti de sous son lit un ballon de foot.

- C'est un sport moldus. Papa nous a apprit à jouer, dit Ron en attrapant le ballon que venait de lui lancer son frère.

Ils se rendent sur la plage. Fred fait des buts à l'aide des serviettes pendant que Lee demande à trois mecs de jouer avec eux pour cause de manque de joueur. Les trois garçons acceptent et la partie commence. Harry, Ron, Fred et Mike (un des trois mecs) font la première équipe alors que George, Lee, Max et Jordan font l'autre. La partie s'annonce comique tant ils se font de croche pieds et tant ils se donnent de coup de coude pour avoir le ballon.

Harry court à présent derrière le ballon. Lee se jette sur lui pour l'attraper par les chevilles afin de le faire tomber. Fred et George n'en peuvent plus de rigoler. Entre deux fous rire, Harry informe Lee que c'est interdit de faire ça. Ce dernier parait vexé et hausse les épaules tout en aidant le noiraud mort de rire à se relever. Les trois mecs sont également morts de rire.

Harry reprend le ballon et alors qu'il fait une magnifique feinte permettant à son équipe de remporter la partie, Ron reste en admiration devant un mec qui passe en courrant. Il a la vague impression qui c'est Blaise Zabini mais de dos c'est assez difficile à dire. Lee prend Harry sur son épaule avec la ferme intention de le mettre à l'eau. Le noiraud lui donne des coups dans le dos en criant : « lâche-moi » à moitié mort de rire. Lee court donc dans l'eau et le balance tel un vulgaire sac de patate dans la mer transparente. Mais Harry n'a pas dit son dernier mot ça non. Il attrape Lee par les chevilles lui fait perdre l'équilibre.

- On est quitte comme ça. Dit-il avec un rire moqueur.

Lee secoue la tête et essore ses dreadlocks.

- Si on allait manger maintenant ? Propose-t-il.

Les autres approuvent et ils donnent rendez-vous aux trois garçons à la même heure le lendemain.

A suivre…

une tite review pour se magnifique premier chapitre?


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacance d'été ?!**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Couple : HPDM RWBZ FWLJGW

Chapitre 2 : début de vacance…

Une fois de retour à la villa, Harry se charge de préparer à manger tandis que Ron met la table pendant que les autres montent dans leur chambre.

-Harry… avant j'ai cru voir Blaise.

Le noiraud se coupe le doigt alors qu'il pluchait une carotte. Ron pose la dernière assiette et se tourne vers lui inquiet de son silence. Le noiraud se dirige vers le lavabo et se passe l'index sous l'eau froide avant de répondre :

- C'est possible… on les croisse partout…

Ron sourit. C'est vrai. Chaque fois qu'ils vont quelque part, ils tombent sur leurs ennemis. Harry met le saladier sur la table et tourne la viande qu'il a mit dans une poêle avant de s'occuper des carottes.

- Tu peux monter leur dire que c'est prêt.

Ron hoche la tête. Il passe d'abord à la salle de bain se laver les mains et s'arrête dans son geste en voyant, par la petite fenêtre ouverte, Blaise et Drago jouer au frisbee sur la plage. Il soupire et sort de la pièce. Il donne un coup sur la porte de la chambre de ses frères et descend rejoindre son meilleur ami qui est déjà à table. Le repas se fait en silence et à présent, dehors, il fait noir.

Harry se lève et débarrasse son assiette, imités par les autres qui n'ont plus faim sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils montent tous se coucher et le silence s'installe dans la villa. Seul Harry reste réveillé. Pourtant le bruit des vagues est très agréable à entendre. Il se lève et sort en silence. Il marche dans le sable frais et regarde le reflet de la lune dans l'eau claire. Il se retourne pour observer la villa et voit une silhouette approcher. Plus elle se rapproche, plus il la reconnaît. Des épaules larges, une taille fine, des cheveux blonds et surtout de magnifiques yeux gris. Il a prié pour ne pas le croiser et pourtant il est là, devant lui.

- Oooh ! Mais c'est mon petit pote Potter ! Fait-il sur un ton moqueur.

- La ferme, Malfoy. J'arrive pas à dormir alors je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Et c'est vrai malheureusement pour le blond. Le noiraud peut perdre facilement son sang froid et le blond a dans la ferme intention de lui faire chier.

- Parait que tu as passé tes examens de justesse grâce au professeur de métamorphose.

- La ferme !

- Et le directeur t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas devenir aurore

- La ferme ! Cria le noiraud.

- Et comment va ton parrain ? Oh ! Je suis bête, black est mort, il y a deux ans.

- LA FERME !

Cette fois il a hurlé et il se jète sur le blond qu'il roue de coup. Il est à cheval sur lui. Drago allongé dans le sable n'essaie pas de se défendre, il se contente de le pousser sur le coté et de se lever.

- Sirius est mort dignement ! Crie Harry.

- Dignement ? Un membre d'une famille de bâtard, ne peux pas mourir dignement.

Harry s'apprête à se jeter à nouveau sur lui mais quelqu'un le tire en arrière. Il a beau se débattre, la personne le tient fermement pendant que Blaise prend Drago à bras-le-corps pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de frapper le noiraud qui ne pourrait pas se défendre.

- Harry calme-toi !

C'est la voix de Fred. Le noiraud se calme petit à petit mais il a toujours envie de frapper le blond. Il fait un drôle de bruit comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui cracher dessus mais le rouquin lui fait signe de s'abstenir. En se retournant, Harry remarque que George et Lee arrivent en traînant Ron derrière eux. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air ravi qu'on l'ait arraché à son rêve et sert son oreiller contre lui. Blaise s'excuse sincèrement et promet de faire en sorte que Drago n'approche plus l'ex Gryffondor. Ron l'observe s'éloigner, soudainement il ne boude plus. Harry retrouve son sourire en voyant son meilleur ami fixer l'ex Serpentard et commence à marcher en direction de la villa. Fred le retient.

- Tu m'as réveillé et tu crois que je vais te laisser filer comme ça ?

Harry sourit et le met au défi de le jeter à l'eau. Le rouquin ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois, il le prend sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre et le jette dans la mer encore tiède malgré l'heure tardive. Les autres ne tardent pas à les rejoindrent et ils improvisent un bain de minuit à 22h35. Quand la fatigue se fait vraiment ressentir, ils retournent à la villa et montent à tour de rôle prendre un bain avant de retourner au lit. Le noiraud se glisse dans ses draps frais et s'endort, bercé par les vagues aussitôt imité par Ron.

Au matin, il ouvre les yeux avec lenteur. A coté de lui, son meilleur ami ronfle. Il est passé 9h et le soleil c'est lever depuis longtemps. Dans la chambre en face, personne n'est réveillé. Il est le seul. Harry s'habille et descend prendre son petit déjeuner. Il décide d'aller faire un tour en ville et quand il ouvre la porte, il est surpris de voir un bouquet de fleurs posé sur le perron. Il se baisse et observe les roses blanches. Il prend la carte sur laquelle il est simplement écrit : _« désolé »_… à l'encre noire mais il reconnaît entre mille cette écriture pointue. Elle appartient à un blond prétentieux communément appeler Drago. Il met les roses dans un vase et sort pour de bon le sourire aux lèvres. Il sent qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée.

Ron est le deuxième à se lever. Il boit un verre de lait et décide d'aller bronzer. Il s'installe tranquillement sur la plage encore déserte malgré l'heure et ferme les yeux, allonger sur son linge.

Soudain. Il ne sent plus le soleil sur sa peau et ouvre les yeux.

- Blaise ! Tu me fais de l'ombre.

- Excuse-moi. T'as pas vu mon abruti de meilleur ami ?

- Non…

- Alors dis-moi que le tien dort encore.

- Il est sortit tôt ce matin.

Zabini se laisse tomber dans le sable et pousse un juron que le rouquin n'avait encore jamais entendu. Ron pousse un cri aigu et se lève pour courir vers deux personnes. Harry a la lèvre en sang et une entaille vers l'arcade. Il tient à peine debout et a un bras autour du cou de Drago qui le soutient par la taille.

Blaise se lève et s'approche de son meilleur ami qui laisse Ron s'occuper du noiraud qui est sur le point de s'évanouir de peur mais de douleur surtout. Il a mal un peu partout et sûrement une ou deux côtes fêlées.

Le blond s'éloigne sans un mot avant que Ron ne lui fasse une remarque ou pire, l'accuse d'avoir frapper Harry mais tout ce qu'il entend c'est le noiraud murmurer un faible « merci ».

A suivre…

voilà! la suite vendredi si tout va bien. bisous a tous


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacance d'été ?!**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Couple : HPDM RWBZ FWLJGW

voilà, comme promis, il est là! bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : début d'amitié…

Ron ramène Harry à la villa pendant que Blaise traîne Drago au bar de la plage. Il lui commande un cocktail bien alcoolisé pour lui remonter le moral et lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Drago, qui n'a aucune envie d'en parler, vide son verre et fixe son meilleur ami en secouant la tête.

Ron force Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine et va chercher de quoi le soigner. Le noiraud se passe deux doigts sur la lèvre et fait une grimace en constatant les dégâts : ça saigne et pas qu'un peu. Le rouquin lui pose un coton avec du désinfectant sur l'arcade et Harry se retient de crier.

- Ca brûle… dit-il

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien… laisse tomber…

Ron retire le coton et fixe la lèvre de son ami tout en demandant :

- C'est… Drago ?

- Non… lui s'est contenter de me sauver la vie… c'est tout.

Le noiraud s'essuie la lèvre avec la manche de son sweat-shirt et se lève. Son meilleur ami le force à se rassoire et pose un coton avec de l'alcool sur le coin de sa bouche à l'endroit de la blessure.

Au bar, Drago à la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Blaise lui caresse le dos avec affection et commande un autre cocktail. Le blond relève la tête et fixe son meilleur ami.

- J'ai eu peur et… je l'ai défendu…si j'étais pas arrivé…

Les derniers mots sont prononcés dans un murmure et Blaise lui tend un verre plein qu'il refuse. L'ex Serpentard se tourne pour faire face à la mer et soupire.

Harry monte se changer, il se met en maillot de bain. Attrape une serviette au vole et descends à la plage. Ron le regarde s'éloigner par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami et se demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Fred et George entrent dans la cuisine suivit de près par Lee. Ils ont l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin ce qui donne le sourire à Ron.

Harry s'allonge à plat ventre et met la tête dans ses bras qu'il vient de croiser. Il a prit de la crème solaire mais n'en met pas. Une ombre le recouvre et il lève la tête pour regarder qui gâche son moment de bronzage.

- Drago ?

- Si tu ne mets pas de crème solaire, tu risques de cramer et ça va pas être joli tout ça.

- Au lieu de parler et de me faire de l'ombre t'as cas m'en mettre.

Il voit Drago le contourner mais ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il s'assoie à cheval sur ses fesses. Il lui donne le tube de crème solaire et frissonne au contact du liquide froid sur ses épaules. Le blond lui l'étale en partant des épaules pour s'arrêter dans le bas de son dos. Il ose à peine le toucher de peur de lui faire mal et s'arrête de temps à autre sur une griffure ou un hématome. En remontant vers ses épaules, il remarque une coupure, sûrement pas faite avec un ongle, entre ses deux épaules. Du bout des doigts, il longe la blessure et se mord la lèvre. Il n'ose pas penser à l'état dans lequel se serait retrouvé le noiraud s'il n'était pas arriver. Harry sursaute légèrement en sentant une goutte d'eau tomber sur son dos.

- Drago ?

Ce dernier ne répond pas, il se contente de se lever légèrement pour permettre au noiraud de se retourner et de lui faire face.

- Tu pleures…

(il a dit sa tristement).Tout le visage du blond reflète la tristesse Drago secoue la tête pour retenir ses larmes mais c'est peine perdue. Harry lui pose une main sur la joue et lui essuie une larme avec le pouce. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Ron les observe et se demande toujours ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'ils soient si proche d'un coup et que le blond soit en larmes.

Blaise, toujours au bar de la plage, les regarde tristement. Il lève son verre comme pour trinquer avec quelqu'un d'invisible et le vide cul sec. Drago est à présent allongé sur Harry qui lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demande le noiraud

- Je pense à ce matin… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

- Si tu n'étais pas arriver… Je ne serai sûrement plus…

- Ne dit rien ! Le coupe le blond en relevant la tête pour le fixer.

Les jumeaux et Lee décident d'aller manger au restaurant ce midi et partent chercher Harry pour lui demander de venir, en sortant, ils croisent Blaise qui demande si Ron est là. Fred hoche la tête et le fait entrer dans la villa. L'ex-Serpentard regarde à droite et à gauche, il aime bien la couleur du corridor, le bleu et le blanc mélangé donne une touche de douceur à la pièce selon lui. Il regarde dans la cuisine et voit Ron qui regarde toujours par la fenêtre.

- Weasley ?

- Salut, répond ce dernier en tournant la tête vers Zabini.

- Ca va ?

- Oui… mais je suis inquiet.

- Tu n'es pas le seul je pense…

- Tu… sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'allais te poser la même question… moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que Drago l'a défendu et qu'il a vraiment eu peur pour Potter… il y a pas mal de chance qu'il ne le quitte plus d'une semelle… il l'aime tellement.

Ron hoche la tête et réfléchit un petit moment. Drago est amoureux d'Harry ? Et Harry aime Drago… Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il a une idée. Il a dans l'intention de les mettre ensemble et ça lui donnera l'occasion de voir plus souvent Blaise. Harry sera protégé par son bien aimé et il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter. Il croise les bras et dit :

- Ce soir, il y a une fête sur la plage… ça te dit d'y aller ?

- Tout seul ? Non merci.

- Pas tout seul, avec Drago, Harry et moi!

Un grand sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'ex Serpentard qui lui demande à quelle heure ils doivent se retrouver. Drago, toujours sur Harry, essuie ses larmes en repensant à ce que le noiraud a dit… s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, l'ex-Gryffondor ne serait plus… vierge. C'est ça qu'il l'a empêché de dire… Ces trois garçons tentaient de le violer mais il est arrivé à temps… Il a eu peur pour Harry, non seulement parce qu'ils le frappaient mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer pour n'importe qui que ce soit comme ça une première expérience, on ne dépucelle pas des gens comme ça, encore moins lui, il voulait être le premier, il voulait que ce soit doux. Il ravale un sanglot en pensant que ces garçons l'auraient laissé comme ça dans une ruelle sombre après l'avoir salit, il l'aurait abandonné, sans aide, sans tendresse, alors que la première fois et de toute façon c'est un acte de tendresse pas de souffrance…

Harry sert Drago contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Quand il l'a vu arriver, ce n'était plus des larmes de peur et de douleur qui coulaient sur ses joues mais des larmes de soulagement. Il était encore plus heureux que ce soit Drago et pas un inconnu ou quelqu'un de connu, Fred ou les autres… Non, dans sa tourmente, il ne pensait qu'au blond, il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là, pour l'aimer et le défendre et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé…

Fred, George et Lee arrivèrent vers eux en courant.

- Vous voulez venir au restau avec nous ? Demande Fred. Il y aura Ron et je pense qu'on va demander à Blaise de venir, il est à la villa.

Drago lève la tête vers les trois garçons et Harry répond qu'il est d'accord.

A suivre…

le prochain surement au milieu de semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps de l'écrire se week-end

merci a Bernie de m'avoir refait une fin potable parce que je ne savait vraiment pas comment l'écrire alors j'ai mis sa un pu n'importe comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacances d'été ?!**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Chapitre 4 : soirée sur la plage …

Après un bon déjeuner dans un restaurant et une bonne partie de foot, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Drago et les trois autres bronzent tranquillement en attendant patiemment l'heure d'aller se préparer pour la sortie du soir.

Drago a réussi à oublier ce qui s'est passé ce matin, du moins à peu près et Harry n'ose presque pas se faire toucher sauf par Drago et Ron. Les autres peuvent l'approcher mais quand ils le touchent, il tremble de tous ses membres.

Il est à peine 18 heures et le soleil se couche gentiment donnant au ciel et la mer une teinte orangée. Harry se lève et tend la main à Drago qui l'a saisi et se met sur ses pieds. Ils vont se baigner une dernière fois avant d'aller se préparer. Dans l'eau, Harry fait la planche et Drago l'observe.

- Dit ? Pourquoi es-tu soudainement si gentil ? Demande le noiraud.

- Quand je les ai vus… j'ai eu peur, peur qu'ils t'aient vraiment fait du mal… j'ai eu envie de les tuer pour avoir osé te toucher… j'ai compris que dans le fond je t'aime bien. Répond Drago en haussant les épaules.

L'ex Gryffondor se redresse et s'approche du blond pour l'enlacer mais ce dernier se dégage et retourne rejoindre les autres sur la plage.

- On va se préparer ? Demande Blaise ?

Il se lève et suit Drago jusqu'à leur villa. Harry et compagnie retournent dans leur maison de vacances et se changent. Harry fouille dans son armoire et en sort un jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc alors que Ron opte pour un sweat-shirt gris. Dans la chambre d'en face, les jumeaux ont des pulls blancs et des jeans alors que Lee a un t-shirt bleu marine et un pantalon noir.

Blaise hésite longuement avant de se décider pour un pull bordeaux et un jeans. Il regarde Drago qui est tout de noir vêtu.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont tous sur la plage. Ils vont à la pizzeria la plus proche pour manger. Blaise s'assied en face de Ron qui est installé à coté de Harry, ce dernier est face de Drago qui est assis à gauche de Fred avec son frère à coté de lui, ce dernier fait face à Lee. (1)

Ils discutent avec animation pendant plus d'une heure et demi. Ils mangent leur pizza et s'en vont à la plage avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il fait déjà nuit et un grand feu est allumé sur le sable. La lune se reflète dans l'eau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. La musique est lente et ils se séparent. Ron et Blaise s'en vont marcher au bord de l'eau tandis que les jumeaux et Lee s'asseyent près du feu.

Drago et Harry se retrouvent seuls. Ils se fixent, attendant un geste de l'autre. C'est Drago qui finit par bouger voyant que le noiraud ne sait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il lui tend la main et l'attire contre lui. Il l'enlace et ils se mettent à danser un slow. Harry resserre ses bras autour du cou du blond de peur qu'il s'en aille et se laisse porter par la musique.

Une demi-heure après, ils s'arrêtent. Drago le regarde dans les yeux. Harry ne sait pas quoi dire, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et doucement, Drago en pose les siennes sur celle du noiraud. Il reste comme ça une fraction de seconde et s'éloigne. Il laisse à présent le choix à Harry de l'embrasser ou de s'éloigner s'il en a envie. Le noiraud qui n'en a pas décidé ainsi se colle encore plus à lui et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Un peu plus loin, Blaise et Ron reviennent en chantant à tue-tête. Lee, Fred et George se joignent à la chanson. Une fois finie, ils lèvent des bouteilles et les font s'entrechoquer avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Dire que je vais devoir ramener Blaise ! Soupire Drago une fois séparé d'Harry.

- Ne te plaints pas, j'en ai quatre…

Seulement, les garçons ne veulent pas qu'on les ramène et ils râlent de plus belle quand les deux anciens ennemis essaient de les ramener. Blaise et Ron ne veulent pas être séparé. Harry les montent dans la chambre de Fred et Georges pour les coucher dans le grand lit pendant que Drago laisse tomber Lee sur le petit. Fred et George sont envoyé dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Le silence se fait soudainement. Ils se sont endormis plus vite que les deux ex-ennemis ne le pensaient.

Drago et Harry descendent au salon et se font du café en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils parlent surtout de ce qu'ils vont faire après les vacances. Harry pense aller habiter avec Ron, mais il ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il va faire de sa vie. Alors que Drago, lui a dans l'intention de quitter le monde de la magie. Il ne veut plus voir personnes se servir de baguette magique. Ca il le sait, mais hésite encore un peu sur le choix définitif.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils s'endorment dans le canapé. Harry la tête sur les jambes de Drago qui est bien calé entre le dossier et l'accoudoir. Le réveil sera dur pour tout le monde…

a suivre…

désolé d'avoir fait un chapitre si court…

(1)j'espère que c'est pas trop dur à suivre

la suite pour se week-end si mercredi je n'ai pas de truc a faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacances d'été ?!**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Chapitre 5 : réveil difficile pour journée tranquille

C'est Harry qui se réveille en premier. Il ouvre les yeux et se rend compte qu'il est allongé sur Drago qui le tient par la taille. Il peut sentir contre son dos, le torse ferme du blond. Il rougit et regarde sa montre qui affiche un joli midi moins le quart. Il prend les poignets de Drago pour qu'il le lâche mais ce dernier le ressert encore plus, le faisant rougir de plus belle.

- Hmmm !!

Harry recommence son geste et se lève en silence. Il va dans la cuisine préparer du café et se rend compte qu'il est en caleçon alors que dans ses souvenirs il s'est endormit habillé. Il sursaute en entendant un bruit contre la porte de la pièce et se retourne avant de rigoler. Drago a une main sur son visage et l'autre contre la porte.

- Putain… ça fait mal ! Râle-t-il.

- Pas encore réveillé, on dirait, se moque le noiraud.

- Hmm. C'est pas drôle…

- Une tasse de café ?

- Volontiers ! Répond-t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry lui en sert une et s'assied sur une chaise face à lui. A l'étage, Ron ouvre les yeux et s'étire. Il remarque alors Blaise endormit, sur lui. Il le regarde tendrement et lui caresse les cheveux. Il se pose une main sur le front. Il a un mal de tête affreux sûrement dû au cocktail d'hier d'ailleurs, il se demande comment Blaise est arrivé dans ce lit qui n'est pas le sien avec lui. Voyant que Blaise se réveille, il le pousse sur le coté. L'ex Serpentard se passe une main sur le visage et regarde Ron.

- Je suis où ?

- Chez moi et QUI t'a permis de venir dans MON lit ?

- C'est pas ton lit c'est celui de Fred et George et ensuite, c'est vous qui étiez inséparable hier soir, répond Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Ron et Blaise rougissent se demandant comment cela avait pu être possible. L'ex Serpentard se lève et descend dans la cuisine avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise mi-amusé, mi-énervé. Amusé que lui et le rouquin n'ont pas voulu se quitter et énervé qu'à ce moment là ils étaient saouls. Drago le regarde et lui tend un verre d'eau avec une aspirine pour son mal de tête. Harry ouvre les rideaux de la chambre et se tourne vers son meilleur ami qui a toujours le regard rivé sur la porte par laquelle Blaise est sortit une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

- Rony ? Ca va ?

- Hein ? Oui…

- C'est lui qui te met dans cet état ? Bah ! Dit donc… Je savais pas que tu l'aimais à ce point.

- Va te faire voir Harry et c'est pas moi qui ai roulé une pelle à mon ennemi !

Harry rougit et se retient de dire que quand ça l'arrangeait, Ron se souvient de plein de choses. Lee est à présent réveillé et après s'être levé trop vite et avoir vu que du noir. Il se dirige vers la chambre d'en face pour réveiller Fred et George. Harry regarde par la fenêtre. La journée s'annonce magnifique. Il descend et demande à Blaise et Drago ce qu'ils veulent faire aujourd'hui.

- Dormir, répond Blaise. J'ai dans l'intention de dessaouler dans mon lit.

- Fallait pas boire autant… moi, dit Drago, j'ai dans l'intention d'aller en ville faire des achats… Tu viens avec moi ?

La phrase de Drago fait tiquer Harry. Lui qui c'était levé avec le sourire à une soudaine vague de larmes qui lui brouille la vue. Drago se lève et le prend dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse. Blaise a une soudaine envie de vomir et cours aux toilettes. Harry en profite pour s'exprimer.

- J'ai peur…

- Je suis avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Essaie de venir et si vraiment tu peux pas, c'est pas grave…

Blaise a juste le temps d'arriver aux toilettes avant de rendre ce qu'il a dans l'estomac. Penché en avant, il ne voit pas Ron entrer et il sursaute en sentant sa main contre son dos.

- Ca va ? Demande le rouquin.

- Tu vois bien que non…

Ron a vraiment envie de rire mais il se remémore sa première cuite et son envie de rire passe aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Dans la cuisine, Harry se détache du torse de Drago et lève la tête vers lui. Il répond qu'il viendra mais malgré son air sur de lui, le blond voit bien qu'il n'est pas rassuré.

A l'étage, Fred, George et Lee s'habillent. Les jumeaux ont mal à la tête aussi. Jamais un réveil n'avait été si dur mais la journée elle, elle est tranquille. Blaise et Ron passent leur journée à la plage pour finir et Fred, George et Lee dorment tout l'après midi pendant que Drago et Harry sont en ville.

Voyant que le noiraud regarde tout autour de lui comme un animal traqué, il lui prend la main pour le rassurer.

A suivre…

Voilà, pour la suite il y aura un chapitre par couple à commencer par Drago et Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacances d'été !**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Chapitre 6 : Harry et Drago

Harry tourne la tête vers Drago qui a le regard fixé droit devant lui. Il profite du contact de la main du blond avec la sienne, tant de fois il a rêvé d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Aucun des deux n'osent aborder le sujet du baiser, de peur de se prendre un râteau. Malgré la présence de l'ex Serpentard, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à l'agression.

_Flash Back :_

_Il marche tranquillement dans les rues encore désertes. En passant devant une ruelle, il croise trois garçons qui le fixent avec un sourire pervers. Le premier est le plus grand, il est roux aux yeux azures, le deuxième est le plus petit, il a des longs cheveux blonds et un regard émeraude alors que le troisième a des yeux sombre et des cheveux bruns foncés. N'y prêtant pas plus attention. Le noiraud continue son chemin. Au bout d'un moment, il se sent suivit. Le mec le plus grand vient alors l'aborder._

_- T'es tout seul ?_

_- Ca se voit non ! Répond Harry._

_- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec nous ? Demande le plus petit._

_- Non merci._

_Sur ce, il se remet à avancer. Les trois autres, n'ayant pas dans l'intention de le laisser filer, le rattrapent. Il y en a deux qui le prennent par les bras alors que le plus grand se poste devant lui._

_- Allez viens t'amuser, tu vas adorer._

_Harry leur jette un regard noir et tente de se dégager. Les deux garçons qui le tiennent, le tirent en arrière dans une petite ruelle sombre. Le troisième se remet en face de lui et le prend par les cheveux avant de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans le ventre le faisant se plier en deux de douleur. Il l'embrasse sauvagement et Harry essaie de le repousser avant de se prendre un coup de poing, lui ouvrant la lèvre. Il crie et essaie de s'enfuir mais peine perdue puisque les deux mecs le retiennent avec fermeté. Le roux lui défait son pantalon et le lui baisse avant de le caresser. Harry réagit plus par instinct qu'autre chose, il croise les jambes pour se soustraire à leur et des larmes inondent son visage alors qu'il pousse un hurlement._

_- Inutile de crier, personne ne t'entendra et ne viendra._

_- Oh ! Tu crois ? Demande une voix menaçante qu'Harry reconnaîtrait entre mille._

_Drago, parfaitement calme, prend le troisième gars par le col et lui murmure :_

_- Je peux participer ?_

_Le blond donne un coup de pied à Harry et demande._

_- C'est pour lui que tu es venu ?_

_Drago frappe le roux et d'une voix glacée et menaçante dit :_

_- T'avise encore de le toucher et je m'arrange personnellement pour te refaire le portrait._

_Après ça, Harry ne suit plus rien, ses jambes le lâchent et il s'effondre à genoux sur le sol, sentant les deux autres le relâcher. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue et il entend des hurlements, un craquement comme un os qui se casse et des bruits de pas. A travers ses larmes, il voit le blond s'accroupir devant lui et il se jette dans ses bras. Drago le rhabille et l'aide à se relever pour le ramener à la villa._

_Fin du flash back_

Ça, Harry ne pourra jamais l'oublier et encore aujourd'hui, il remercie de ciel de lui avoir envoyé Drago. La journée en ville est plutôt mal partie. Au loin, Harry croise un regard azure et il ressert sa main sur celle du blond qui tourne enfin la tête vers lui. Le noiraud a les yeux remplis de larmes et il se met à trembler. Dans sa tête, des images défilent, celles de l'agression. Il revoit, il réentend, son agresseur, ses yeux, son rire, sa voix. Jamais il n'a eu si peur et le blond, qui remarque enfin ce qui ne va pas, le prend par la taille pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

- Calme-toi Harry… S'il te plait.

Harry se prend la tête dans ses mains.

- Son… rire… ses mains… j'ai plein… d'images, de souvenirs… je veux pas…

Le blond se met face à lui et attend. Il attend qu'il se calme un peu pour pouvoir parler. Seulement, dix minutes après, Harry est toujours dans le même état de frayeur.

-'ry ! Faut te faire une raison. Tant que tu seras là, tu le croiseras. Si tu n'essaies pas d'oublier, tu ne pourras plus sortir, voir des gens… tomber amoureux.

Harry cesse alors de trembler mais pas sa voix lorsqu'il dit :

- Amoureux… je le suis déjà…

Drago a un pincement au cœur et le prend dans les bras voyant qu'il se remet à pleurer. Le noiraud s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et murmure au creux de son épaule :

- Ne m'abandonne jamais Dray…

- Je n'y compte pas, répondit le blond en le serrant plus fort contre lui avant de lui faire un bisou sur la tempe.

Une fois de retour à la villa, ils montent dans la chambre du noiraud. Les autres sont dehors, ils sont seuls, assis sur le lit à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que Harry rompe le silence.

- Pourquoi… hier tu m'as embrassé ?

- Je te retourne la question… tu es amoureux.

Pour toute réponse, le noiraud l'embrasse tendrement.

A suivre…

je vous lâche en plein suspence! sont-ils ensemble?? la suite avec Ron et Blaise va faloir être patient


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacances d'été !**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Chapitre 7 : Blaise et Ron ?

Le soleil, le sable fin et tiède, un brin d'air frais, le bruit des vagues… que demander de plus pour se remettre les idées aux claires ?

- Tu peux me mets de la crème solaire s'il te plait ? Demande Ron dans une espèce de chuchotement étouffé par le fait qu'il est à plat ventre sur son linge, la tête dans les bras.

Blaise lève les yeux au ciel et cherche du regard le tube de crème. Il se rallonge et dit :

- Le trouve pas…

Ron soupire et se redresse. Il aborde un air exaspéré et tend la main en direction de Blaise qui lui fait un regard interrogateur.

- T'es assis dessus bobet !

Blaise retrousse les lèvres et prend la crème pendant que le rouquin se rallonge. Il s'approche de lui et fixe ses épaules déjà bien dorées par le soleil. Il n'a qu'une envie là maintenant. C'est de les frôler, de les toucher et surtout de les embrasser. Il secoue la tête et ouvre le tube de crème solaire. Ron est parcouru d'un grand frisson quand le liquide froid touche ses épaules et Blaise lui l'étale le plus rapidement possible. Il est perturbé par la douceur de la peau de son ex ennemi et le contact est électrisant. Ron se mord la lèvre pour garder son calme et espère de tout cœur que la crème est waterproof parce que si ça continue il risque d'avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

Blaise enlève sa main aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé et s'allonge sur son linge, à plat ventre. Ron tourne la tête vers lui et sourit. Visiblement, il fait beaucoup d'effet à Zabini. Il se demande comment aborder le sujet de leur soirée d'hier. Il prend tellement de temps que c'est Blaise qui pose la question en premier.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'à dit Potter, qu'on était inséparables ??

- J'en sais trop rien… peut-être et quand bien même ce serait le cas, ça ferai quoi ?

Ron a peur de la réponse, il s'attend à quelque chose du genre : « ça me dégoûte » mais Blaise sort une toute autre phrase :

- C'est dommage qu'on était soule…

Le rouquin se redresse sur un coude et lui fait signe de développer.

- Je sais pas… moi je m'en rappelle pas et pour une fois qu'on était ensemble les deux, j'aurai bien aimé que ça ne sois pas du à l'alcool…

Les deux sont rouge, Ron par cette soudaine révélation et Blaise par cet aveu. Aucun des deux n'osent ajouter un mot de plus. On entend plus que les cris des enfants qui jouent et des vagues. Le rouquin sourit et se rallonge. Blaise ferme les yeux et prend d'une soudaine impulsion il demande

- On rentre ?

Le rouquin hoche la tête et se lève. Ils marchent côte à côte dans le sable tiédi par le soleil jusqu'à la villa. Une fois devant la porte, Ron l'ouvre et fait signe à Zabini d'entrer. Ce dernier lui passe devant et regarde autour de lui. Dans sa villa, le décor est différent, plus… morne. Ron lui propose de monter dans la chambre pour discuter et il le suit dans les escaliers. Les deux restent scotchés sur le pas de la porte. Drago et Harry sont allongé, dans un lit, ils dorment. Drago sur le dos, Harry sur lui avec une simple couverture qui le couvre des pieds jusqu'au-dessus des fesses. Ron ne peut retenir un sourire attendrit et sort de la pièce en tirant Blaise à sa suite. Ils descendent et vont dans le salon. Le silence s'installe alors, un silence pesant. Ron se passe la main dans les cheveux et Blaise semble soudainement passionné par le tapis.

- C'est vrai ce que t'as dit avant ? Demande Ron.

- De quoi ?

- Que c'était dommage qu'on était soule ?

Blaise rougit et lève la tête vers lui.

- Oui…

Le mot est prononcé dans un murmure à peine audible mais il n'a pas échappé au rouquin qui sourit. Le temps semble s'être arrêté pour l'ex Serpentard qui ne voit plus que le sourire de Ron ou plus exactement, ses lèvres. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir les frôler, tracer leur contour du bout des doigts, les goûter… il est tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Drago dans la pièce. Un Drago en caleçon avec une mine fatigué.

- Salut… vous êtes rentré quand ? Demande-t-il.

- Il y a une dizaine de minutes… ça va ? Répond Ron.

- Fatigué….

- Alors ? ça y est ? Demande Blaise.

- ça y est quoi ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

Le blond rougit. S'ils sont rentré, il y dix minutes, ils les ont sûrement vus.

- Oui on est ensemble… répond-t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce sans plus de détails.

Blaise sourit et se tourne vers Ron qui le fixe. Le sourire de Zabini s'évanouie et son regard se perd à nouveau sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Centimètre qui deviennent bientôt des millimètres puis plus rien puisque Ron les a rompu en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Blaise qui en reste tétanisé par leur douceur. Lentement, Ron remonte une main sur la nuque de l'ex Serpentard et l'échange est approfondit. Harry et Drago qui passaient devant la porte, sont à présent arrêté et les observent avec un grand sourire. Visiblement, ces vacances peuvent être appeler « les vacances de l'amour ».

A suivre…

Voilà, la suite avec Fred et compagnie a et pour Harry et Drago la questions ont-ils fait on non l'amour, sa sera au chapitre 9. bisous a tous


	8. Chapter 8

**Vacances d'été !**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Chapitre 8 : Lee et ?

Pendant ce temps, allongés à plat ventre sur des linges, Fred, George et Lee jouent aux cartes.

- Je vous parie que je gagne ! Dit Fred en regardant les cartes qu'il a en main.

- Tu paries quoi ? Demande son jumeau

- Le droit de vous balancer à l'eau !

Lee met ses cartes en éventail et dit :

- Je tiens le parie mais si tu perds, c'est toi qui fini à la flotte et en plus, tu paies un verre à tout le monde !

- Ca risque pas mais je relève !!

Fred pioche une carte dans le tas et un sourire étire ses lèvres, il pose ses cartes et en jette une dans le tas qui fait office de poubelle.

- Gagné !

Lee observe les cartes et dit :

- Alors là ! Je ne crois pas. Pour commencer, tu viens de jeter une 6 de trèfle ce qui fait qu'il est manquant entre le 5 et le 7 de plus… ça fait pas 40 !! T'en es à 36 je te signale, toujours à cause du 6… (1)

- T'es chiant…

A contrecœur, Fred reprend ses cartes en main et passe son tour. Lee prend une carte, étale dans le sable celle qu'il avait en main et jette celle qu'il vient de prendre avant de chantonner :

- Je t'ai battu !

Après quoi il se lève et traîne Fred jusqu'à l'eau. Ce dernier a beau se débattre, il est bien conscient qu'il finira à la mer ! Lee a réussit à le tirer dans l'eau, il le lâche, mais est entraîné dans la chute de son ami dans l'eau également, parce que justement Fred s'est retenue à lui. Lee recrache l'eau qu'il a avalée et regarde Fred menaçant. Le roux sourit et se met à nager pour ne pas se faire couler par Lee qui le suit. Le noiraud étant un bon nageur, il le rattrape rapidement et lui saute dessus. Fred se débat et se retourne face à lui pour le repousser mais reste figé. Ils ne sont qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Soudain Lee murmure :

- George.

- Non moi, c'est Fred.

- Je sais, je disais George, il doit nous attendre.

- Oui, t'as raison.

Fred s'apprête à s'éloigner, déçu mais Lee le retient par le poignet et le tire contre lui avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Le roux ne bouge plus, certain d'être dans un rêve. Le roux prend alors conscience qu'il est dans la réalité en sentant la main de Jordan remonter le long de son bras pour aller lui caresser la nuque avec douceur. Ils se séparent quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Fred recule de quelques pas et baisse la tête. Lee se demande ce qu'il se passe.

- Fred ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demande-t-il avec douceur.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Le ton de Fred est plein de reproche. Lee plisse les yeux comme s'il voulait lire dans les pensés du roux et lui prend le menton entre le pouce et l'index pour le forcer à le regarder avant de répondre :

- Tu t'es pourtant laisser faire…

- Je croyais que t'aimais George ! Lâche agressivement le plus jeune des jumeaux.

- Alors tu crois mal…

Sur ce, Lee s'éloigne à la fois triste et vexé. George le regarde arriver et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Lee lui explique que son jumeau a un doute sur ses sentiments. Fred arrive et la conversation est stoppée. Il fouille dans son jeans posé à coté de son linge et en sort de l'argent qu'il jette à son frère avant de dire :

- J'ai perdu mon pari… rentré pas trop bourré.

Avant de partir en direction de la villa. Le silence se fait alors pesant entre Lee et George et c'est Jordan qui finit par le rompre en demandant :

- Tu crois qu'il est jaloux ?

- J'en suis même certain… et je peux aussi te dire que selon moi, il t'aime…

- T'es pas jaloux toi ?

- Moi je t'aime pas ou du moins pas d'amour… répond George à mi-voix, le regard haineux fixé sur la porte de la villa.

En rentrant, Fred est étonné de voir Harry et Drago main dans la main, en maillot de bain devant le salon. Le silence est d'or et il s'approche en douceur avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux lorsqu'il aperçoit Ron et Blaise en plein baiser, assis sur le canapé.

- ça fait longtemps que vous les observez ? Chuchote-t-il

- Je dirai deux bonnes minutes, répond Drago

Blaise et Ron se séparent et se fixent dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Zabini tourne la tête et sursaute en voyant les trois autres qui éclatent de rire devant leur tête.

- Bande de voyeur ! Crie Ron.

Fred a un sourire triste. Il aurait tant aimé que sur ce canapé ça soit lui et Lee au lieu de son petit frère et Blaise. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et les rires font place au silence. Le regard noir, George s'avance vers son frère et le tire par les cheveux, le forçant à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Blaise profite du bruit pour murmurer à l'oreille de Ron :

- Je t'aime…

Dans la cuisine, Fred est maintenu plaqué contre le mur froid par George qui lui demande :

- A quoi tu joues au juste ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande Fred

- De ce que tu fais subir à Lee ! Voilà de quoi je parle ! Répond Georges en criant

- J'ai rien fait !!

- Ah non ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'aurait-il dit que tu doutais de sa sincérité ? Tu crois qu'il t'a embrassé pour s'amuser peut-être ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne fait pas les choses sans les penser. Lâche Georges dont la voix est montée d'un ton

- Alors pourquoi il l'a fait ? Hurle Fred au bord des larmes.

George le lâche et se passe une main sur le visage. Fred se laisse glisser contre le mur et pose son front sur ses genoux avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- Je l'aime tellement… je croyais qu'il était amoureux de toi… qu'il avait fait ça, pour me faire plaisir…

- Il t'aime Fred… et ça, t'es le seul à en douter encore.

A suivre…

Aha ! Lâché en plein suspense

la suite n'est pas encore écrite mais les idées sont en attentent d'être misent sur papier. un grand merci a touraz et nine de me lire et a billibilli aussi. bisouuus

(1) c'est les règles d'un jeu de cartes italien, trop long a expliqué désolé. En gros, on peut poser ses cartes que si on pose la somme de 40 ou plus. Le but étant bien sur de ne plus avoir de carte en main avant les autres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vacances d'été !**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Chapitre 9 : combien de temps ?

Le repas de midi se fait en silence, Lee n'est pas encore rentré et George est parti à sa recherche. Ron et Blaise parlent à voix basse, Fred a le regard fixé sur son assiette tout comme Drago. Harry fixe le blond, tout en se demandant si celui-ci le considère comme son amant ou non jsuqu'à ce que la conversation qu'ils ont eu un peu plus tôt lui revienne en mémoire.

_Flash back :_

_- Je te retourne la question, tu es amoureux non ?_

_Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrasse. Drago se laisse faire puis fini par rompre le baiser, fiévreux, et détourne le regard._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande l'ex Gryffondor._

_Le blond ne répond pas et se contente de fixer le tapis comme s'il était devenu d'une importance capitale. Harry lui prend le menton entre le pouce et l'index et le force à le regarder._

_- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… répond Drago en fixant les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis qui le regarde sévèrement_

_- Drago, bien que je sois touché, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui te rend triste._

_- Je suis pas… comment tu le sais ?_

_- Tu as beau essayer de me le cacher, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert._

_- Ce n'est pas juste._

_- Non, ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que tu mens à la personne que tu aimes… j'ai beau être amoureux de toi, ça ne te donne pas ce droit._

_Le blond ouvre grand les yeux, Harry vient de lui faire une déclaration, il sourit mais c'est de courte duré car le noiraud reprend :_

_- Quel est le problème ?_

_- J'ai peur… de te faire du mal, que tu souffres et que tu aies peur de moi…_

_- Il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour reprendre confiance, pour me laisser toucher mais le sexe n'est pas tout dans une relation… et si tu m'aimes, tu ne me feras jamais de mal, je t'offrirai mon corps avec un grand plaisir mais quand je serai prêt… mais je ne sais juste pas quand ce jour arrivera…_

_- Prends ton temps, pour toi, je peux attendre…_

_- Je t'aime Drago…_

_Ils échangent un long baiser et finissent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre non sans avoir garder qu'un boxer sur eux._

_Fin flash back :_

Certes, Drago aurait voulu que ce moment la soit marqué par un acte d'amour mais tant qu'Harry ne se sentira pas prêt, il ne le touchera pas. Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra mais il sera le premier à faire l'amour avec le noiraud.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur George qui a l'air épuisé. Il se dirige vers la cuisine et se laisse tomber sur une chaise avant de souffler. Tous les regards sont tourné vers lui, ils attendent. Le roux secoue la tête tristement. Fred se lève et sort en courrant. Ron se mord la lèvre, s'excuse et s'en va rattraper son frère.

Il ne lui aura pas fallut longtemps pour arriver derrière lui et le retenir par le poignet droit. Fred se tourne vers lui et lui fait un regard noir ou du moins essaie car ses yeux humides de larmes n'impressionnent pas son petit frère. Dire que la matinée s'annonçait parfaite…

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Harry sont montés dans la chambre du noiraud. Le blond est allongé sur le lit alors qu'Harry lui tourne le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre. Soudain, il se retourne, s'approche du lit, et défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise mise un peu plus tôt. Le blond qui a les yeux fermer ne voit rien, il entend juste des vêtements tomber à terre. Il sent le matelas s'affaisser et Harry se mettre à cheval par-dessus lui. Il ouvre les yeux mais ne bouge pas. Il se contente de fixer le noiraud un sourcil levé, les bras le long du corps. Harry l'embrasse dans le cou alors que le blond demande :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?

- Je veux pas… que tu sois privé de plaisir à cause de ma peur.

- Tu délires complètement Harry.

Drago se lève et lui tourne le dos en se passant une main sur le visage entre exaspération et amusement. Harry se lève à son tour et se colle contre son dos, passant ses mains sur son ventre. Le blond se dégage de l'étreinte, prend la chemise de son amant et lui la met sur les épaules avant de le regarder sévèrement et de dire :

- Ne te sens pas obligé pour moi 'ry. Je peux me débrouiller seul en attendant. (1) Quand tu seras vraiment prêt que tu ne le feras pas par obligation mais par envie, je ne te repousserai plus

Il essuie une larme qui s'est égarer sur la joue du noiraud et l'embrasse sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Dehors, Fred a réussi à persuader son petit frère de l'aider à chercher Lee. Le rouquin est triste pour son aîné, il se demande quand Lee refera surface. En tournant dans l'angle d'une villa, il sursaute. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à _ça_. Il fait un pas en arrière et entend derrière lui :

- Ron, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Je… non…

- Bah t'en fait une tête, qu'est-ce que t'as vus ?

- Rien ! Viens, on y va !

Ron tire son frère pour qu'il s'éloigne mais trop gagné par la curiosité, Fred se dégage et regarde. Il reste sur le cul. Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à voir Lee embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins une fille… Il murmure le prénom de Jordan et ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui. Les yeux de Fred sont pleins de larmes alors que ceux de Lee dégagent… de la colère et de la tristesse. Ron retient fermement son frère par l'élastique de son maillot de bain et fait face à Lee avant de demander d'une voix glacée :

- A quoi tu joues au juste ? T'étais pas amoureux de Fred…

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

- Dans ce cas, je vois que Fred n'est pas le seul à s'être trompé sur toute la ligne. C'est marrant… mon frère ne te savait pas amoureux de lui et tu ne le savais pas amoureux de toi. Maintenant je fais quoi ? Je le laisse aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer et essayer de se suicider ou tu lui dis quelque chose.

Pendant le discours de Ron, Fred a arrêté de se débattre et Lee a perdu son regard colérique, il a par contre garder toute sa tristesse. Il lâche la fille et fait un pas en avant, avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé Fred… je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas… j'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste oublier ma tristesse.

Ron desserre doucement sa main du maillot de son frère qui a fait un demi-tour pour faire face à Lee.

- Pardonne-moi, ajoute Lee.

Le roux se dégage et se jette dans les bras de Lee qui le sert contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Ron soupire. Il leur aura pas fallut longtemps pour se retrouver et s'avouer leur sentiment. Enfin, heureusement que Ron était là.

Pendant ce temps, Drago a rhabillé Harry et lui a rappelé qu'il serait prêt à attendre qu'il n'ait plus peur.

A suivre…

(1) ouais ça serait peut-être quand même mieux si Harry lui donnait un coup de main (c'est le cas de le dire)


	10. Chapter 10

**Vacances d'été !**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

merci beaucoup a Bernie pour m'avoir corriger tout mes chapitres. il n'a a plus qu'a attendre le 11 et cette fic est finis. rassurer vous, la prochaine est en cours d'écriture. bonne lecture

Chapitre 10 : « emmène-moi… »

Voilà déjà un mois qu'ils sont en vacances à Ajaccio. Eh oui, le temps passe bien vite. Fred et Lee sont inséparables, des vraies sangsues, George sort avec un mec qu'il a rencontré sur la plage et qui répond au doux nom de Steven. Ron et Blaise se disputent une fois par semaine, si ce n'est plus pour des bêtises. Drago et Harry mènent leur petite vie tranquillement. Aucun des deux n'a osé reparler de leur conversation d'il y a un mois et ils ne s'en portent pas plus mal.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de glander et ils l'ont fait. Pas que leurs autres journées aient été très remplies mais entre les aller-retour en ville et sur la plage, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Ce soir, c'est la fête, il y a un concours sur la plage. Concours en couple, le couple gagnant reçoit des lots comme : des ballons, des tentes et autres trucs comme ça. Drago, Harry, Ron et Blaise se sont inscrit et ils se préparent pour y aller. Harry est assit sur son lit et regarde Drago qui s'admire dans un miroir accroché au mur. Ron entre dans la chambre.

- On peut y aller.

C'est ainsi que les quatre mousquetaires s'en vont au concours. La première épreuve est un marathon. Vous savez une de ses fameuses courses où on court attaché à son partenaire par la cheville. Et il est remporté haut la main par le couple : Harry- Drago.

La deuxième épreuve est un peu moins marrante, c'est Ron et Blaise qui s'en sortent le mieux quoi qu'ils sont suivis de bien prêt par une certaine Françoise et son mari Alphonse. L'épreuve consiste à manger une pomme pendue par une ficelle. Le but était bien sur de la finir avant les autres. Raté, c'est Françoise et Alphonse qui gagnent. La troisième et dernière épreuve est une épreuve de sauvetage. L'un des deux partenaires joue le noyé et l'autre doit venir le chercher et le ramener sur la plage le plus vite possible. C'est évidemment Harry qui la remporte du fait que Drago est léger mais qu'en plus il sait très bien nager. Ils montent sur la première marche du podium, Ron et Blaise sur la troisième et Françoise et Alphonse sur la deuxième. Un des jurys donne des bons pour un magasins de vêtement et une tente à Harry qui prend Drago par la main et le tire jusqu'à la villa. Il l'emmène dans la chambre et l'embrasse avec passion. Drago le plaque contre le mur et lui caresse les hanches avec tendresses. Le noiraud a les yeux brillant et il chuchote :

- Emmène-moi…

- Où ça ? Demande Drago sur le même ton.

Harry rapproche sa bouche de son oreille et murmure :

- Au septième ciel…

Le blond l'embrasse dans le cou et le tire jusqu'au lit où il l'allonge avec douceur. Il l'embrasse avec passion tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis se redresse pour enlever son propre t-shirt avant de reprendre les lèvres du noiraud.

Harry ne pense plus à rien, il est complètement déconnecté du monde réel, il est sur son petit nuage, transporté par la douceur des lèvres du blond descendant dans son cou jusqu'à son ventre en passant par son torse. Harry le stoppe dans son mouvement alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture. Drago se redresse pensant que c'était encore un peu tôt mais au lieu de ça, le noiraud chuchote :

- Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressés…

Drago sourit et l'embrasse avant de défaire sa propre ceinture et de caresser les hanches d'Harry. Il déboutonne ensuite son pantalon et fait un léger sourire avant de dire :

-« Fuck me ! I'm famous ? » . on n'a pas idée de porter un boxer pareil…

- C'est quoi qui te gêne ? La phrase ou la couleur ?

- La phrase… J'ai rien contre le vert pomme… (1)

Tout en disant cela, il passe deux doigts sous l'élastique du dit boxer excitant encore plus Harry qui a à présent la respiration haletante. Les deux jeans sont vite expédiés plus loin, rejoignant le t-shirt de Drago. Le blond s'amuse avec l'élastique du boxer de son jeune amant et lui mordille le cou. Le noiraud gémit de frustration lorsque le blond se lève pour traverser la chambre.

- Dray ? Tu fais quoi ?

- J'arrive.

Il cherche dans sa poche de pantalon et en sort un préservatif. Il sourit et regagne sa place sur Harry, il descend sa main sous l'élastique du boxer vert pomme et le descend avant d'en faire autant avec le sien. Il descend une main entre les fesses du jeune homme et avec lenteur glisse un doigt dans son intimité avant de grimacer. Harry lui a mordu la lèvre sous l'effet de la douleur malgré la douceur du geste. Le blond le regarde et l'embrasse tout en joignant un deuxième doigt au premier. Le noiraud se crispe et Drago retire ses doigts inquiet. Harry gémit de frustration et chuchote :

- T'arrête pas Drago… S'il te plait…

L'ex-Serpentard obéit et remet ses doigts là où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt rapidement rejoints par un troisième. Il laisse le temps à Harry de s'y habituer et une fois fait, les retire pour les remplacer par son désir bien protégé. Il ne bouge plus, il attend.

C'est Harry qui commence à se mouvoir sous lui l'incitant à commencer un lent mouvement de va et vient. La douleur est vite remplacée par le plaisir et il redouble lorsque le blond se saisit de son érection, entament en va et vient régulier. Ils se libèrent un peu plus tard dans un dernier cri de plaisir. Drago se laisse tomber sur Harry et secoue sa main droite avant de dire :

- J'en ai plein la main… (2)

- Excuse-moi…

- Faut pas. C'est normal.

Le blond se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Harry se lève et cherche son boxer des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, il prend celui de Drago et se rallonge. Le blond le rejoint et s'allonge sur lui vêtu d'une unique serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Le noiraud l'enlace et murmure :

- Merci Drago…

- Pour ?

- Avoir été si patient et doux.

- C'est normal… Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi.

A suivre…

(1) j'adore le vert pomme et je trouve que ça lui irai bien un boxer de cette couleur… C'est mieux que rose fluo ( C'était mon idée de départ)

(2) Je voudrai pas que ça m'arrive… ça doit être chaud et collant


	11. Chapter 11

**Vacances d'été !**

Sujet : vacances au soleil, mec, nuit blanche sur la plage, bain de minuit etc.…

Chapitre 11 : la vie est belle

Harry ouvre les yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les fins rideaux que le noiraud n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir tiré. Drago dort encore, allongé sur Harry qui ne bouge pas de peur de le sortir d'un beau rêve. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre légèrement et Blaise y passe la tête.

- Ah tu es réveillé. Chuchote-t-il. C'est parfait. Je peux te parler ?

Harry hoche la tête et se lève doucement pour en pas réveiller le blond qui se retourne sur le dos. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Blaise sourit.

- Quoi ? Demande le noiraud.

- Rien t'as l'air… heureux.

- Tu voulais quoi ? Me sonder ou me parler ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Dray ! On veut lui faire une fête surprise.

- Pas de soucis. Je suppose que vous voulez de l'aide…

- Faut l'éloigner de la villa le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à… 15h30.

- Ca nous laisse beaucoup de temps donc.

- Ca vous laisse trois heures et demi pour vous balader.

Harry jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle affiche 12h02. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et retourne dans la chambre. Drago est assis dans le lit. Visiblement il s'est réveillé à la seconde. Le noiraud s'approche de lui et lui fait un bisou sur le front avant de lui passer une main sur la joue et de demander :

- On va prendre une douche ? Ca te réveillera. Après on sort.

Drago encore endormit se contente de hocher la tête et de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Harry enlève son boxer et se glisse dans la douche, rejoint par le blond. Il ouvre l'eau et frissonne. Il règle à température ambiante et laisse l'eau couler sur son corps. Drago se passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et baisse la tête. Harry se demande ce qu'il lui arrive, il lui prend le menton entre le pouce et l'index et le force à le regarder.

- J'écoute…

Drago détourne les yeux.

- Dray !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… tu…

Le noiraud croise les bras et le fixe avec un regard sévère. Le blond plonge ses yeux gris dans ceux de son amant et prie pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- De quoi ? Demande Harry étonné.

- Hier soir… Ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry sourit tendrement et prend le blond dans les bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse et murmure au creux de son oreille :

- Non je ne regrette pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non…

- Parce que je t'aime et qu'hier, c'était comme dans un rêve. J'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi doux que toi Dray…

Le blond se serre encore plus contre Harry et soupire de bonheur. Au bout de 20 minutes, ils sortent de la villa. Drago est vêtu d'un jeans délavé et d'une chemise blanche ouverte alors que le noiraud porte un t-shirt bleu clair et un caleçon de bain. Ils marchent main dans la main, dans le petit village.

Dans la villa, ça s'agite pour tout préparer. Fred et George s'activent dans la cuisine pour préparer à un gâteau pendant que Lee, Ron et Blaise accrochent des guirlandes et des ballons de toutes les couleurs. Ron les laisse finir et va s'occuper de la table. Il met une jolie nappe couleur crème et sort des assiettes blanches. Il met les couteaux à droite et les fourchettes a gauche, près des verres. Au milieu de la table trône un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches, les préférés des Drago selon Blaise, et une bouteille de champagne. Ca sera un magnifique anniversaire pour le blond. Ron entre dans la cuisine.

- Mmmh !! Ca sent bon.

- Le gâteau est au four, il sera prêt dans 10 minutes. Maintenant on fait la crème chantilly pour les décorations, informe Fred en léchant une cuillère pleine de crème vanille.

Au bout d'une heure tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que le blond et Harry qui ne tardent pas à arriver. Drago ouvre grand les yeux. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Harry le prend par la main et le tire jusqu'à la grande table parfaitement décorée. Il prend un des roses du bouquet et le tend au blond.

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago. Murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci… c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais fêté.

Ils se mettent tous à table et commencent leur repas de fête. Le champagne est servi par Ron alors que Lee s'occupe des aller retour en cuisine. Le blond en a les larmes aux yeux tellement il est heureux. Une fois le repas finit, ils passent aux jeux. Entre twister et menteur (1) ils n'en peuvent plus de rigoler. Harry attendit tout de même le soir pour offrir son cadeau au blond et inutile de vous dire que cette soirée là fut une des plus chaudes de leurs vacances…

Fin.

J'adore trop le jeu du menteur. C'est trop excellent, par contre moi, je suis nulle au twister, j'ai pas d'équilibre

Merci d'avoir suivis cette fic. J'ai déjà le sujet de la prochaine. bisousSs


End file.
